Dead Hearts Can Love A Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfic
by Gabbisaurr
Summary: Two girls end up with their old athletic coach.Nick ends up getting horny thoughts for the Bartilini girl and tries to get lucky throughout the end of the world.Meanwhile,Ellis is too scared to talk to her best friend.EllisXOC and NickXOC. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Hearts Can Love:A Left 4 Dead 2 Love Story**

I slowly got out of bed,And stared at my room's ceiling.I noticed it was quiet,Way too quiet for a college campus.I threw on my jeans,A plaid shirt and some converse on.I pulled my black hair into a pony tail and woke up my room mate,Jessica."Jessy,Wake up!" I shook her,She only groaned and turned over.I growled and to myself,"She's gonna regret not listening to me!" And I jumped on her grabbed her side and groaned."Wake the fuck up!" I growled and got off of her."What's up?" She asked,Rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash herself.I went in the bathroom with her and sat on the floor next to the shower."Its so quiet today,Is today like,Break,Or something?" I asked peeked her head out of the shower curtain and shook her head.I got up and walked out to the balcony.I saw the students outside and they were,Like,Stumbling and puking.I called down to one of the kids I knew down only stared up and snarled at teeth had meat chunks in them and his clothes were covered in red fingerprints and stains.I backed up,Wide-eyed as he ran towards the building and climbed onto my balcony."Jason,Whats wrong?" I asked as he walked towards me groaned and mumbled,"Leave….Now…..Before…its too….." Suddenly a hole was blasted through his other dead kids stared at four people."Sophie? What was that?" Jessica yelled and ran towards had a black tank top on and skinnies with DC's on."I don't know…We need to leave NOW!" I said and ran to my room o pack a small bag.I packed green short shorts and a white tank top as PJ's.I grabbed my favorite pocket knife,A picture of my family,My cellphone and my iPod."I'm already 't bother." Jessica said and slung her backpack over her shoulder.I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could."Jessy?You behind me?" I yelled."Yes!" I heard her reply.I nodded and continued running down the stairs.I got outside of the campus to see Coach Callaway shoot a student in the face."Coach!" I yelled and waved my arms in the was like my dad,He took care of me and helped tutor me for some of my looked over at me and Jessy,And walked over to us and hugged us both.I smiled and patted his back."Who are you?" I heard someone say behind Coach's back,It was a man with Slicked Black hair,Emerald's for eyes and a cocked his gun at me and Jessy,Finger on the walked over to him and explained,"These are my two students,Jessica Danes and Sophie both athletic majors used to take track back in Italy,Jessica used to play Softball in Florida." The man named Nick lowered his gun,And stood up straight and examined me and Jessica.

(**Just going to Nick's point of view fer a min xP) **

The girls, Were both, Well….HOT. Sophie especially, Mostly because she had the slick, skinny and toned body. Like a girl from Italy. Jessica looked like a country girl, Spent most of her mornings jogging outside and practiced softball. I swear on my grave, I will get laid by one of these girls before I die!

(**Back to Sophie's Point Of View :D)**

Nick just stood and stared at me and Jess before returning his look to Coach."Let's re-group with Rochelle and Ellis, C'mon girls, Let's get going." Coach said and held his auto-shotty to his chest.

We met up with a woman and a young kid, Who I supposed was Ellis and Rochelle."Rochelle, Ellis, These are my two students and our new survivors. This girl right here," He pointed to me," Is Sophie Bartilini. And this girl right here," He pointed at Jess," Is Jessica Danes." I shook hands with the both of them. But,When Ellis met Jess he blushed and took his cap off. She blushed too and looked down embarrassed. I giggled then whispered to Coach," Looks like we got some love puppies." He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, People we have an evacuation center to get to! Let's go!" Coach yelled and started shooting some infected.

Damn, This apocalypse just got fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Hearts Can Love; Chapter 2 **

**Chapter 2: Scream For My Ice Cream! **

All of us continued running to the next evacuation center at the hotel. "Shit! Keep on running!" I yelled as the Tank charged at us. I growled and kept muttering," Come on fucker, Scream for my ice cream!" Just then the Tank started yelling. I smirked and ran into the hotel. I switched to my M-16 and kept shooting the Tank." Sophie! Come on! We'll miss the chopper!" Nick yelled from the stairs." Well, Would you rather this steroid eater crush the fucking chopper and throw us off the building?" I yelled back. He just sighed and ran up more stairs.

I finished off the Tank and ran up the stairs. "Who… Put's an evac station….. Up thirty flight's of goddamn stair's?" Coach said and rested his hands on his knee's and panted." Come on, Coach. Maybe the helicopter, Maybe it's made of chocolate!" Nick said and slowly went up the stair's. Coach only shook his head. I patted his shoulder and smiled at him, Then continued to run up the stair's. I flew right past Nick." How the HELL did she do that?" He growled and ran up after me.

"WHAT. THE .FUCK ?" I growled at the chopper as they took off." Shit!" Jessy growled and started walking around the roof." This is not happening…" Rochelle kept muttering to herself." Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses?" Coach said and glared at the chopper flying off into the sunset. "Look's like there's been a change of plan's." Nick growled and rested his hands on his knees.

" Fuck! What are we supposed to do now?" I growled. "I don't know. But it looked like that chopper was heading to the mall." Ellis said. "Well, Look's like we're going shopping!" Jessica said and grabbed a fire-ax. I grabbed crowbar. Mainly because the assault rifle I found is out of ammunition. And I was getting bored of duel pistols!

We ran down the stair's of the hotel."Me and Jessica will run ahead. We're faster and we'll clear the path." I said. Coach nodded and opened the door for us."When I say run, _RUN." _I said to Jessy. She nodded and got in a defensive position." RUN!" I yelled and started swinging my crowbar."How the FUCK do they run that fast?" I heard Nick exclaim. "Good kid's get good skill's. No wonder you're good at shooting a gun." Coach said. I chuckled and kept killing the undead.I yelled so I could lure the zombies to me," LADIES AND GENTELMAN! SLUT'S AND WHORE'S! BEHIND THIS CURTAIN IS WHERE ALL YOU'RE DREAMS COME TRUE! WELCOME TO CANDY LAND!" I heard major groans from the infected. They were REALLY FUCKIN' HUNGRY!" Jessy! Run! I'll take them all!" I yelled she looked at me as if I were crazy. But she understood. She ran off and around a hallway. I noticed something HUGE by a balcony and smirked evilly," CHAINSAWWWWWWW!" I picked it up, Revved It up and starting cutting he undead in half.

I looked at the bloody mess I was surrounded in. I smirked and saw the other survivor's, Other then Jessy. They stared at me, Then the blood, Then back at me. "HO-LEE SHIT…" I heard Nick say. He looked dazed.

**Later after opening the elevator door's…**

"Fuck! I can't breathe!" I said and coughed. I started feeling light headed, dizzy, and ready to pass out. I coughed a few more time's before blacking out.

**(Nick's Point Of View mainly because Sophie's passed out.)**

I noticed Sophie collapse to the ground." Fuck!" I said. I picked up her small body and carried her. "Cover me while I carry Sophie!" I yelled to Jessica and Coach. They nodded and kept shooting the infected. For once I actually noticed Sophie's face. Lighter olive skin, a beauty mark right next to her left eye. Three peircing's on both her ear's and a small stud on her nose. She was really, Well… Beautiful. Not beautiful. Gorgeous.

I layed her down in the safe room while I waited for everyone else to arrive. I checked her pulse. _Still breathing, That's good. _I thought to myself. I noticed a few blood stain's on her shirt. She had a few gashes on her sides and her stomache. I took her shirt off **(A/N: Naughty, Naughty! xD)** and looked at her cut's. I patched her up and noticed a tattoo on her hip it read:

**My heart belongs in Italia.**

Right under the writing, There was a heart with the Italian colors on it. I snickered and started patching her cut's up. Then, I saw her stirring in her sleep. The demon's awake!

**(Sophie's Point Of View! :D)**

I started to wake up due to the pain on my stomache and rib's, Which were stinging BAD. I opened my eye's and looked over to my surprise Nick, But I didn't see the other's. "Good morning, Gorgeous." Nick joked and smirked. But, The joke just made me blush.

Later, We heard gunshot's. Our troop. I unlocked the door and let them in. "Someone's awake!" Jessica said and hugged me. I smiled. Maybe this shit isn't so bad after all. Maybe this apocalypse will work to my advantage!

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie :D I just wanted this chapter to focus on Nick and Sophie. Next one will include more killing and EllisXJessy. I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 or it's characters. Sophie and Jessica belong to me. So before you use them ask me first! Anyways…. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Hearts Can Love: A Left 4 Dead 2 Love Story**

**Chapter 3: In My Wildest Fantasies**

I walked to a little spot in the safe room while everyone else was discussing a map they found in the hotel. I sat there for a minute and started thinking all the possible thing's this apocalypse could bring me. _Death, I could become infected, My family could be dead. Well, They were in Italy so I guess there perfectly fine…._ But what about my sister Cristina?

"Alright, Four of us will sleep and 2 will take watch for now. Who volunteer's?" Coach said. I woke up from my nap and slowly raised my hand. I noticed a ringed hand raised too." Alright. So Nick and Sophie will take watch for two hour's. Then We'll switch." Coach said. He set out a few sleeping bags and placed two lounge chairs near the door.

"Where are you from?" Nick asked while he ate some of the candy we found at the hotel gift shop." I'm from Verona in Italy. You?"He thought for a minute, And replied, "Long Island." I nodded and put a peppermint in my mouth. He stared at the walls for a few minute's and said," Should we wake up two of them?" I nodded and thought about who to wake up."We'll wake up Ellis and Jessica. So they could get to know eachother." I said and smirked. He smirked back and we nudged the sleeping bodies of Ellis and Jessica. As soon as Jessy woke up I whispered," Can you make sure Nick doesn't go in that closet I'm gonna go change." She nodded and pre occupied the two boys while I changed.

As soon as I walked out I used my backpack to cover myself so no one would see me. Of course Nick ended up seeing me." Fucking wonderful…" I muttered under my breath and walked over to the sleeping bag right next to Nick." Well, Doesn't Little Italy look's sexy for bed." I blushed at his joke… But it didn't really sound like a joke to me. He smirked and handed me a pillow." Nighty night, Nick." I said and closed my eye's. He whispered before he fell asleep," Night, Little Italy." Then I heard him mutter something else… But I couldn't make it out.

_**~Dream~**_

_**I woke up, Sun rays shining through my window. I noticed I was back in Italy again. "Hello?" I said to the quiet room. I was in a long white silk bed dress. I walked down the long, porcelain stone stairs. I saw 4 other people in my kitchen. Along with my family. "Good morning, Beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say to me. He hugged me around the waist and kissed my head. I blushed and asked," Nick?" . He snickered and said," Yes, Gorgeous." What was up with him? MY mom walked over to us and smiled at me. "Are you excited for you're wedding, Bonita?" She asked. I stared at her confused. She snickered and continued to the kitchen. Nick turned me around to him and crashed his lips on onto mines. I blushed and muttered to myself," Nick?"**_

_**~End Dream~**_

I shot up from my sleeping bed and saw Rochelle and Coach watching out the door. Nick still asleep hugging his silenced sub machine gun. Coach and Rochelle didn't notice me. So I just rolled back over. I glanced one more time over a Nick and blushed. That dream kinda messed me up…. But it must mean something if I'm having it. I shrugged it off and stared at the ceiling. I shoved in my headphones and began to listen to 'Fly On The Wall' by 't.A.T.u' and Hollywood Undead.

**A:N/ Hopes you liked this chappie :D… Anyways please review and um… Well that's it OvO I really hoped you liked. What do you all think Soph's dream meant? I do not own Left 4 Dead 2. Nick and Ellis belong to Valve and Jessica and Sophie belong to me.**

**Sophie: I'm still confused. What the FUCK did that dream mean?**

**Me: I dunno. My friend Snake helped me write this chapter though.**

**Jessica: The red-head?**

**Me: Yeah. He's cool.**

**(Sophie and Jess nod before leaving the room.)**

**Me: Bitches! D:**


End file.
